Are you happy, Luna?
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world. The chosen one. The person who defeated Voldermort was gaping- not only just gaping but gaping in the middle of Diagon Alley with eyes larger than saucers and was doing a very good fish impression.


A/N: I've always wanted to write this pairing, I've just never had the inspiration to do so, though now I think I can come up with something ^^ I hope you all like it (It's my first attempt in this fandom so I hope it's not all that terrible)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it would have ended a LOT more differently.

Are you happy, Luna?

Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world. The chosen one. The person who defeated Voldermort was gaping- not only just gaping but gaping in the middle of Diagon Alley with eyes larger than saucers and was doing a very good fish impression. HE HAD NOT JUST SEEN THAT!

Luna's eyes widened as she saw Harry gaping at her- It had been a year since she had last seen him so she graced him with a smile. "Hello Harry!" she waved skipping over to him.

Harry blinked and shook himself from his stupor. "Luna!" he all but shouted. "What was THAT!?" he pointed to where she had previously been standing.

Luna tilted her head in confusion. "What Harry?" she turned. "Did you see a Nargle?" she leaned forward to inspect the area. "Smart creatures they are- always run off before you have a chance to catch them!" she turned back to him with a smile.

On one hand Harry was relieved to see that Luna hadn't changed over the year- but on the other hand he couldn't believe what he had seen. "Luna!" he put his hands on her shoulders. "WHAT were you doing with MALFOY!?" Sure Malfoy wasn't exactly the evil bastard he had initially thought him to be, but that didn't mean he wanted his friends having ANYTHING to do with him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna looked positively confused.

Harry leaned closer to her. "What were you doing KISSING Malfoy?!" he lowered his voice so not to make a scene.

Luna's eyes widened in understanding. "Perhaps you would like to sit down Harry?" She asked, her voice sounded as though she was going to have one of her rare serious moments.

The next thing Harry knew he was being dragged to a booth in the Three Broomsticks.

X

Harry stared at Luna who was sitting across from him holding a butter beer in her hands- she was stalling and both knew it.

"Luna." He said calmly. "What were you doing with Draco Malfoy?"

Luna smiled dreamily- this wasn't odd to Harry, however it was the gleam in her eyes that set fears straight to his heart. "At first I thought it was Mellow Fairies…" she began slowly.

Harry wasn't even going to ask what the hell 'Mellow Fairies' were, he remained silent as he listened to her.

"We met a few times after the battle by coincidence, Harry, and every time I thought I was being attacked by Mellow Fairies." She played with a gloved finger, the particular finger she was playing with was a little suspicious to Harry. "He seemed so sad after the war- he only wanted a friend. So, Harry, please understand when I say that I gave him what he needed- a friend."

"Friends don't kiss like they've been married for twenty years in the middle of Diagon Alley." Harry stated, trying not to sound bitter.

Luna blushed. BLUSHED!! "At first he was my friend, Harry, but soon he opened up like a Krakner and showed me the real him…" she smiled.

'Krakner?' Harry shook his head and put his attention on more serious matters. "So you and he?" she nodded.

"Harry," she began, a warmth that not many people would expect from Luna filled her voice. "You must understand that he's not evil, he did things he regrets… I've heard the things he screams in his sleep…"

Harry's eyes widened. "You love him…" he said slowly.

Smiling she pulled off her glove to reveal an engagement ring. "More than love." She said simply.

Harry remained silent, his eyes wide and his mouth forming and 'o' shape. She loved him… she LOVED Draco Malfoy… 'Ginny's going to have a field day…' he absentmindedly thought.

"It's umm…" Luna began hesitantly. "It's in September… ummm…" she gestured helplessly. "W-Would… would you come…?"

Harry sat in silence for the longest time, thinking over everything she had said… "Luna…" he leaned forward and took her hands in his. "Are you Happy, Luna?" He watched as her eyes brightened like pale gems and the most beautiful of smiles formed on her rosy lips.

"Yes Harry, I am." Her eyes moved to something outside the window and Harry didn't even need to look back to see what or WHOM it was.

"Then I'll be there Luna…"

A/N: I hope this wasn't all that bad ^^;

Review (no flames please)


End file.
